Be yourself
by Zanessaluver4ever
Summary: Troy was poor Gabriella was rich. Deep inside Troy's a nice guy but doenst want to show it. Why is he acting like a jerk? That is whats on Gabriella's mind. Why cant I be my self? Thats what Troy thought. Will they be together? Mini TxT but alot of TxG
1. Chapter 1

Five gun shots went off in under 3 minutes. Troy Alexander Bolton quickly sat up; he pulled on his t-shirt and short and cautiously opened the door. In his dresser was a gun of his own, he cocked the gun and made his way to the living/dining/family room. Their house was small, 800 square feet, there we're only two bedrooms and of course the living/dining/family room.

Troy narrowed his eyes so he could see better out the doorway, he didn't have the best eye sight in the world. His parents couldn't afford glasses or contacts.

He stared at the stranger hovering over his parent's bodies. The man was wearing all black and a ski mask, Troy began shooting as fast as he could. The man took about 3 or 2 shots at Troy then fled the small house. Troy was shot in the chest, the next thing he knew he was in the hospital.

"Sweetie! Breakfast is ready!" Anna Montez called from the kitchen. Gabriella Kim Montez sat up in her queen sized bed.

"Coming mom!" She shouted back hoping her mom could hear her, because she was upstairs.

"Oh and get ready we have to go somewhere!"

"Ok!"

She slipped on her navy blue sundress. To complete the outfit she wore her silver butterfly earrings that her dad gave to her before he died a silver heart necklace, and a blue and white flower bracelet.

Gabriella walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning mom." She said as she took a bite out of the toast that was on her plate.

"Good morning sweetie, we are going to help out a friend of mine."

"Ok…which friend?"

"Marissa," Anna paused then continued, "We have to visit her nephew in the hospital."

"Ok."

"We'll go after we eat breakfast."

"Alright."

Troy slowly opened his eyelids, examining the room. _Great I'm in the hospital_ Troy thought.

"Troy go back to sleep." Marissa said softly and calmly.

"I'm fine, thanks Aunt Marissa," Troy was now fully awake, "Wheres Mommy and Daddy?" Even though Troy was 19 he still was a little kid at heart, when no one was around.

Marissa took a deep breath and sighed, "They're d-d-"

"Dead?" Troy finished for her, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry hunny." She hugged him tightly."

"It's ok…"

"My friend and her daughter are coming to visit, they should be here soon."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please R&R. **

**What will happen when Troy and Gabby meet each other? 0.0 tee hee**


	2. Two sides

Gabriella tucked her soft brown hair behind her ear and opened the door to Troy's hospital room. Her mom said she need to take Marissa somewhere, they would be gone for at least an hour.

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez._"_ She stuck out her hand, Troy on the other hand just stared.

"Hello?" Gabriella waved her hand infront of Troy's face.

"Oh hey sexy." Troy smirked. _Why am I acting like this?_ Troy though to himself.

"Erm…"

He put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him, "You sure look good."

"Don't touch me!" Gabriella yelled making a nurse come rushing in the room.

"Is everything ok in here?"

"Yeah….sorry about that." The nurse walked out of the room.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me." Gabriella looked into Troy's blue eyes and knew he mean his apology.

"It's fine."

"I'm Troy." Troy had this split personality that he couldn't control.

"Nice to meet you."

The next thing Troy knew Gabriella's lips were on his, it was a soft kiss but Troy liked it. Gabriella pulled away.

"I'm so sorry." Gabriella apologized

"Um don't be," Troy paused he didn't really know what to say, "I always thought I would be the one kissing a girl." He smiled she just blushed.

Gabriella quickly changed the subject, "So…um what's your favorite color?" _That was so dumb!_ She thought yelling at herself in her mind.

"Red. Yours?"

"Black."

"Black?"

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing." Just then the evil side of Troy came back, "You know you look pretty hot from behind." He smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Just bend down a little."

**Troy is hecka bad! Lol please R&R**


End file.
